


【宁羞】杀死蝴蝶

by sr1111101212



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok, 高振宁/姜承録
Kudos: 2





	【宁羞】杀死蝴蝶

“哥们儿，你会飞啊？”

第一次见面的陌生少年这样问时，彼此俱是一愣。

许是察觉到自己的唐突，高个子男孩不好意思地低下眼睛，抬起手尴尬地挠了挠头发。

“我眼花了？怎么觉得你背后……”

五月的上海尚且没到三四十度的高温，他没有中暑，也不觉得头晕。但手里拿着的冰棍因为这一段时间的晾置淌下许多水来，于是他连忙低头去舔。狼吞虎咽地把剩下不多的半化不化的大白兔奶糖味儿的甜冰棍塞进嘴里，凉的他上下嘴唇不受控地打起了架。他一边自顾自地原地跺着脚，一边又做贼心虚一样瞟着面前的人。

他没再继续说下去，一个人过分自来熟却得不到回应时是非常尴尬的。但更多的其实是心虚。撞破秘密的无措，或者是被人当成傻子的窘态，无论哪一个都令人不太舒服。

他感觉自己等了很久，好像有一个世纪那么长。被两道直勾勾的目光盯着，进也不是，退也不是，在心里后悔了一万次。后悔到第一万零一次的时候，他终于听到回响。

那人问，“你能看见么？”

从没有人能看见姜承録生来长着的那一双状似蝴蝶的翅膀。

倒也不一定是生来，只是自打他有记忆开始便就嵌在他单薄的后背上了。半透明泛着蓝紫色的幽光，看起来薄如蝉翼般不堪一击，但摸在手中触感顺滑柔韧。从他凸起的蝴蝶骨处向外生长，随着年龄和岁月的增长而逐渐成型。柔软的，可以将他包裹。庞大的，好像真的能够带他飞翔。

在莽撞又中二的年纪里，他曾尝试过很多次。但没有成功过。直到后来在生物书中他学到鸟的骨骼是中空的，所以人飞不起来理所应当。

那天晚上他像失恋一样，为自己的无知自罚了许多杯。

有点可惜的是，他们那场看似荒唐的对话被哄闹着的后来人打断了。否则姜承録真的希望可以亲口告诉面前这个人，他的特别。

他是这个世界上，绝无仅有的独一无二。

而不是因为他大喇叭一样和队友嚷嚷“你们看见没？TheShy他有翅膀”后，被宋义进和王柳羿当成傻子一样戳穿。

“发烧了你？”宋义进甚至伸手准备帮他试一下额头的温度。而王柳羿则是问，“动漫看多了？最近是在看守护甜心么？”

可无论是哪一种，结果都是一样的。高振宁再傻也会反应过来，这双翅膀当真是他撞破的秘密，也是他会被人当作傻子的缘由，更是他不经意闯入一个人领地的契机。他茅塞顿开，抬起头再看姜承録的时候，这位一直以来面无表情的未来队友第一次冲他笑了。

只是那个时候，姜承録仍旧怀揣着惋惜。如果是亲口告诉他的，这个人的表情除去豁然开朗和天机不可泄露之外，还会有更生动的么？他笑的时候这样想。

然而经此一事，姜承録在这个队伍的试训之旅自然而然的顺利了起来 ，甚至说他在被看见翅膀的那一刻，心里就已经做出了选择。他并非需要认可，但他需要同类。在姜承録十八年异于常人的岁月里，他偶尔也会庆幸没人能看得见他的异常，也就不会因此遭到排斥或者冷眼。可要说他完全接受么，答案当然是否定的。再清冷的人类都是群居动物，更何况姜承録的清冷仅仅留存于表面，那副事不关己高高挂起的皮囊下面跳动着一颗滚烫的心。

他站在训练室门口看着工作人员进进出出帮他搬运设备，显示屏电竞椅摄像头耳机，与靠墙一排已有的座位整齐并列着，真的有了他的一席之地。这种感觉其实很微妙，像转学生，也像刚被领养的孩子，姜承録需要一些心理建设才能完全放下防备踏入这一方天地。他怀里还抱着自己的外设，做他们这一行的，外设是选手身体的一部分，但他贴合在外设背面的手心上冒着汗。也许是上海的夏初真就这么热，尽管他听得到空调外机不停运作的声音。

“你不进去么？”

有人推了他一把，不轻不重，刚好让他踉跄着向前迈了一步，越过无形的门槛，来自空调扇叶中的凉爽之气终于大面积降落在他身上。他转过头去看，高个子男孩笑意盈盈地靠在门框上，上下打量着他。彼此的视线撞在一起，姜承録僵持着，反倒给对方盯得有些不好意思，抬起手战术性挠了挠头。

“你真不会飞？”

高个子又问了一遍先前没能得到答案的问题，目光流连在他身后的翅膀上，声音也跟着放低了。姜承録郑重其事地点点头，操着一口不熟练的中文回答道，“真的，不会。”

“没事儿。”这人颇有些遗憾地笑了起来，边说便转身要往座位那边走，“以后哥们儿带你飞。”

可惜中文新手的姜承録并没有听懂其中之意，追在他后面问，“怎么飞？”

把人问的愣了一下，才想起来他是个韩国人，失笑地指了指电脑屏幕，解释说，“比赛啊，起飞！”男孩做了一个快乐的起飞动作，其实姜承録还是一知半解，这人似乎完全没理解要给一个外国人解释语言含义应该解释到什么程度，但他笑起来实在很有感染力，高人半个头却看起来像个冒着傻气的小朋友。姜承録于是跟着他一起笑了。

瞥到他外设背面四个英文字母，姜承録试探性地开口唤了一声，“宁？”

“高振宁。”男孩把手中的设备放下，右手朝他伸了过来，见他一副没反应过来的样子便十分不客气地径自拉起他的手握了一把，解释道，“我名字。他们大多数喊我宁王，你想怎么叫都行。”

那双手触感温暖干燥，指腹上有常年敲击键盘而留下的茧，骨节分明，手指修长。他盯着看了许久，久到那一瞬间的交握早都分离，手心里残留的余温也都被空调风吹散，手指的主人坐在座位上已经点开了一场游戏，鼠标键盘敲得飞起。而姜承録站在原地，目光垂下去，用轻微到只有他自己才能听到的声音又唤了一遍，“宁。”

既然怎么叫都行。

那宁。

他背上那一双翅膀目不可察地剧烈震颤起来。像是他从未感受过的，另外一种心跳方式。陌生的，胀痛的，但却是满足的。姜承録无法确切地描述这种感觉，一个人身体中若生长着两颗心脏，那它们是独立的还是统一的呢？

姜承録不知道。没有人知道。

但他似乎拥有了双倍的生命力，在面对高振宁的时候，永远都明媚耀眼。可能也会拥有双倍的爱，那么他将永远比高振宁爱他更爱高振宁多一倍。

这听起来很不公平，但没什么。

如果高振宁能够爱他的话，多多少少的其实他并不在乎。

可是有关于爱，姜承録还并不知道那是什么。他与这个人只认识了不到一天，说过的话也不过寥寥，他却已经在规划八字还没一撇的情感归属了。或许不是他，是他背上的那一双翅膀，对十八年来唯一的信徒起了邪念，想要做他的神明。

挺好笑的。愚不可及。不自量力。但也没什么，没什么是他姜承録做不到的。

哪怕高振宁是有女朋友的。

起初姜承録只是注意到他脖子上挂着的环形项链，仔细看了才辨认出是个戒指的款式。但这并不能代表什么，或者说，这样戴饰品的方式比比皆是，完全不需要令人多想。直到他真正见到那个女孩，大包小包提着许多零食奶茶送来基地探班，重量不轻的塑料袋勒红了她的手掌心，但远不及她无名指上那一尾素戒显眼。因此早在高振宁起身去拥抱她之前，姜承録便已经分辨出了她的身份。

他太熟悉那枚戒指了。排队等着进游戏时侧头在看，坐在对面吃午饭时直视着看，偶尔训练赛后听教练复盘批评的时候走着神也在看。看起来做工精致但不符合姜承録的审美，甚至在姜承録眼中也不适合高振宁的气质。他在打电竞之前做过一段时间的艺术生，那种刻在骨子里的艺术家气质让他看不上这种刻意的，商业的，带着讨好意味的，落入俗套的设计样式，看起来像是为了戴戒指而戴戒指，令他时常想把那玩意儿从高振宁脖子上扯下来。然而礼仪和教养告诉他不行。

可高振宁不应当被这样的物件儿捆绑住。快乐的人是自由的，笑起来能把黑夜点亮，锐利的棱角更把他的轮廓描绘成一幅桀骜不驯的张狂模样。谁配把他锁起来呢？

谁都不配。

所以那天女孩子热情地将一杯加冰的珍珠奶茶递到姜承録面前时，他微笑着拒绝了。没找什么蹩脚的借口和理由，他只是温温和和说了一句，“不用，谢谢。”女孩子没怎么在意，但姜承録知道，这一切都分毫不差地落进了高振宁的眼底。

于是傍晚时分另外一杯崭新的珍珠奶茶出现在他的桌子上，姜承録一局游戏结束抬起眼睛，几分钟前被一通外卖电话叫走的人靠在自己的座位上，嘴里正喝着一杯同款。

“这杯我买的。”

高振宁抬了抬下巴，示意着他桌面上的那杯。

“这么认生？”

他的话语里带着点调笑的意味。姜承録耸了耸肩，不置可否地打开吸管扎进奶茶杯里。等冰甜的味道顺着食道落进肚子里，他才慢悠悠开口道了一声谢。高振宁被他的反应逗笑，起身坐上了桌子，面前这人下午还在外人面前装清高，现在却毫不客气地大口大口喝奶茶。

太双标了。高振宁想。

目光落在人身后的翅膀上，蓝紫色深深浅浅的分不清楚，细看时有泼墨一般洋洋洒洒的纹路。训练室落地窗外夕阳耀眼的余晖为它镀上一层浅金色的光芒，在室内空调的凉风中恣意地起舞。一时间倒看着出了神。

“我能……”

他的视线仍旧恋恋不舍，以至于猛地落进姜承録不加掩饰的注视中，平白有些慌乱，到了嘴边的话竟不知道要怎么说出来才好。姜承録看着他的时候，总像是要把他五脏六腑都刨析得干干净净，那眼神分明就是柔和中带着些许的无动于衷，却不知怎的，像一把钝刀磕在他心口，震得他心焦。

“能。”

就如同他总好像轻而易举便能猜到自己心中所想一样。高振宁伸出一只手，蝶翼在主人的操控下轻轻挥向前贴上了他的掌心。

触感与他想象中有所差别，不似冰冰冷的陈设品，而是带着稍凉于人体的温度，贴在他手心里有细微地震颤。高振宁顺着纹路一点一点向上抚摸，表面是平整又顺滑的肌理，像机械又似硅胶，否则怎会如此漂亮。但却是活生生人体的一部分，连通着心跳，很脆弱，好像一使劲儿就能将其折断。他摸到边缘，感受出似乎是由内而外逐渐变薄的结构，外沿清浅，被他衔在指尖时柔韧地缠上他的皮肤。另一侧的蝶翼似乎不怎么满意，试探性地也靠了过来，高振宁想伸另一只手时，目光向下看到了姜承録双眼紧闭的样子。

他似乎不太好受。字面意思。眼睛非常用力地闭着，纤长的睫毛止不住地颤抖，投在他眼睑下的一大片阴影都随之轻晃个不停。额头鬓角沁出一层薄汗，发白的嘴唇被他咬得泛出鲜艳的血色，他甚至看到这人秀气的脖颈皮肤下暴起的青筋，和染成一片绯红的锁骨没入宽大的衣领。

那一瞬间高振宁宛如被一道闪电劈中脑顶，猛地撤了手。他们的视线急匆匆地撞在一起时，他看到姜承録眼睛里那些他读不懂的情绪，酸的甜的苦的辣的囫囵地砸向他。这个人的身体还在发抖，呼吸也似乎十分费力，却像是要在高振宁眼中找寻到什么一样，目光中尽是急切和热烈。高振宁不知所措，他也一样慌乱，懵懂得像个无知的孩子，半张着嘴却一点声音都发不出。

这场克制又隐忍的对峙以他们同时的目光躲闪作为收尾。高振宁悻悻地从桌子上下来，像一颗泄了气的皮球一样跌进自己的座位里，手忙脚乱地开了一把游戏。而姜承録低着头坐在原处，也不知道过了多久，靠在椅背上坠入了沉稳的梦乡。

他醒来的时候，高振宁睡在他旁边。

彼时英雄联盟的上路生态不算很好，解说却已经看出了他们这对上野组合绑定式的打法初现的锋芒。他们为彼此而生的游戏风格像是可以解救这个时代冥顽不化的传统与固执的救世主，在向世人发问，凭什么是矛与盾，凭什么不能是矛与矛。而这个问题得到回答并没有经过很长时间的岁月沉淀，有些人永远是上天的宠儿，幸运和能力样样得到眷顾。

他们夺冠那天，是仁川很冷的一个冬日。午后阳光明媚，人潮的热情将寒冷驱散，姜承録听着熟悉的家乡话，比平时更高兴几分。

其实赢比赛永远是高兴的。无论比赛大小，是否重要，职业选手对于赢永远有着近乎偏执的狂热。或者说，胜负欲其实是能否成为职业选手的一个重要的因素。他和高振宁在此之前赢过很多场比赛，在此之后也一样，既然如此，那这一天究竟特别在哪里呢？是因为lpl赛区对于召唤师奖杯的渴望终于得到了满足么？还是因为舞台上洒落的金色的雨足够很多人铭记一生呢？

都不是。

对于姜承録来说，那一天他得到的承诺终于被兑现。很久之前高振宁曾说要在比赛里带他起飞的那句玩笑话，掉进了现实。或许说话者本人早就将这段对话抛诸九霄云外，但姜承録记得，他徒有一双蝴蝶一样的翅膀，却怎么努力都飞不起来的少年时代曾是多么得令他唏嘘过。

那一天他回过头，高振宁好整以暇地站在他身后，笑意盈盈地对视了好一会儿，冲他张开了双臂。他站在原地没什么反应，迟迟地等人再开口。高振宁也不催他，手指勾了勾，传过来的声音难得柔软又坚定。

“不过来么？”

他挑了挑眉，示意性地看了一眼姜承録背后的翅膀。

“不是想抱我么？”

是的。姜承録想。

他常常会分不清蠢蠢欲动的究竟是自己的翅膀，还是自己本身。从前赢了比赛，打野和中单抱在一起庆祝，他在一旁看着，打野回过头来看他时，身后那双翅膀简直像是长了脚一样，想要挣脱自己冲上去和打野拥抱。这样的分裂感和不受控感让他喘不上气，害怕有一天翅膀真就会不受自己控制，或者凭空消失抛下自己。于是他抗争了起来，感性想要拥抱，理性只握了手。尽管那些握手被后人津津乐道。但姜承録安心于他对身体上的物件仍存有的掌控力。

只是他不知道，高振宁似乎能看得出翅膀的愿望，或者说，就是他本人的愿望。

所以那一天究竟特别在哪里呢？

那一天姜承録带着自己的翅膀，扑进了高振宁的怀里。高振宁修长的手臂环在他的腰背，而他的那一双蝴蝶翅膀，将他们二人都拥在了那一方无人窥得见的天地之中。

神明的声音从天而降。

于是他不管不顾地吻上高振宁的唇角。

“飞起来吧，带我。”

——tbc——


End file.
